Daughter of the Hunt
by Warriorsqueen
Summary: Six will face six with one of both worlds... Roxy is a demigod. She falls in love, has to fight her friends, and being half of each of the two fighting worlds. Not to mention her parents.
1. almostmore glittery

**hey everyone! my new crossover daughter of the huntis finally here! i have been writing it for quite a while, and i'm soooo happy to finnaly post it. so i try not to be copying, so no, i don't own any charecters at all. so please reveiw after. yes, it is just very abrupt, but i couldn't figure out any way to draw it out. and i rewrote that part quite a few times.**

* * *

_Baby loves to dance in the dark_  
_'Cuz when he's lookin'_  
_She falls apart_  
_Baby loves to dance in the dark_  
_dance, dance_

* * *

So I was just taking a stroll with Artu, when I heard a kind of growl behind me. I turned to see a giant, smelly minotaur breathing down my neck. Oh joy!

You're probably wondering who the heck I am. My name's Roxy, and I just _happen_ to be the last fairy on earth. No pressure, right? Well, I could transform from human, to fairy, and back again; while using magic in any form. I'm the fairy of animals, so they are especially kind to me.

Well, as I turned to transform into my winx, a couple things happened. 1) the Minotaur grabbed me by my wrists and shook me. Hard. 2) I screamed 3) I found I somehow couldn't transform, or use any magic. At ALL. 4) I saw everyone running away and screaming, except for these kids running towards me. Unless they were from the magic dimension, they probably couldn't help. There were two girls: one blonde, one goth-ish; and two boys: a boy on crutches and one with shaggy black hair holding a pen.

I sighed. They would probably be no help. Just as I thought that, I felt a whoosh by my ear. I looked up to see an arrow stuck in the Minotaur's wrist. I gasped to see the goth girl holding a bow, arrows slung on her back. The girl loaded another one, and launched it, for another arrow in my captor's arm. Now the boy with a pen, ran forward with a sword. Like this couldn't get any weirder. The blonde girl had something that looked like bronze knives, and was throwing them. Suddenly, I was falling through the air. I landed on the ground with a thud, and turned just in time to see the Minotaur disappear into a fine mist.

I turned to them and put my hands on my hips. The boy with the pen sighed, "the name's Percy Jackson, this is my girl friend annabeth chase," he gestured to the blonde girl, who was blushing furiously," grover underwood, and Thalia grace" he pointed each of them in turn.

"my name's Roxy hunter **(hint hint)**I'm 15 and been living here all my life. Any questions? Cuz I sure got ones for you." all of them exchanged a glance and started whispering to one another. Thalia sure looked almost giddy, and Annabeth looked shocked, Grover was insisting something, and Percy was calmly listening to all of them. Finally, they turned to me. "come on, we've got to get to new York asap." Percy stated.

I crossed my arms across my chest," I'm not going until you all explain. Besides, I know _the_ fastest way to get to new York. It'll take only minutes."

Annabeth sighed, " fine, but let's go to your house where it's more private." I nodded and led 4 complete strangers to the place where I live.

* * *

As we approached the house, I signaled for them to silent. I snuck around to the back part where I stayed. As we entered, they were starstruck by my many pets. And the pets were jovially soaring around them. Annabeth was the first to break the ice,"you know the Greek mythology?" I nodded slowly. "well, all of it exists."

"you're demigods." I stated nervously. They all turned to me and stared. Clearly they hadn't expected me to guess, or even know. Percy confirmed it "I'm son of Poseidon. Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Grover, satyr. Thalia, hunter of Artemis and daughter of Zeus." then I realized something.

"and I... I'm a demigod." I stuttered out. They all nodded.

"but you smell different from the rest, almost..." Grover paused,"more glittery." I gulped. What would they do if they found out I was a fairy? Kill me? Exile me? Exhibit me? I shook my head. I needed to calm myself.

"but you're still a demigod, and need to be protected, so we need to get you to camp half-blood asap." Percy said, jolting me out of my daydream. I nodded. "and how are you planning on getting us to long island in less than a minute?" I gulped

"I erm need to erm make a phone call to erm get our ride together." I said halfheartedly. They rolled their eyes, not quite believing me.

I went to my bedroom and grabbed my cell. Bloom was on speed dial, so I immediately called her.

"hello?"

"hi bloom."

"Roxy! How are you?"

"good. I need a favor."

"of course! What is it?"

"erm... Dad signed me up for this erm... Camp. In new York. And we're late as it is. Could you, ya know, _zoom_ me and a few friends there? It would be really helpful."

"I'm guessing there are others, and would be freaked out be Zoomix."

"ya"

"no prob. Come on down to love and pet, and we can get you there in no time!"

"Thanks bloom! Really."

"alright see you then."

"bye"

I hung up and sighed. This will be the longest teleporting, like ever.

* * *

Bloom and the girls had done a good job. They created a potion-spell thing and put it in a large glass ball with what appeared to be static fairy dust. We went into the parking lot, I dropped it, and we were instantly teleported to the bottom of this hill.

It was camp, and after being shown around, I was sent to the Hermes cabin. I unpacked what I felt like, then wandered around. i was heading towards... well somewhere when wham! ran into this guy, nocking both of us down. he was a pale, thin boy with shaggy black hair.

"hey, watch were your going next time." he seemed to say nearly in a whisper. then he got up and before he left, i saw sadness in his cold, black eyes. then he walked away like nothing happened. why wasn't life like that, so easy to get up and walk away?

* * *

**so that's that! if you're the first person to comment with the name of the song, and singer correct you get the next chapter dedicated to you and your OC featured later on. now how cool is that? I'll do it every chapter, but i need reviews to get there, so freaking review like your life depended on it! **


	2. Bad rap? yah right!

**Sorry, long time no update. I'm on vacation and uploading on my grandma's computer. sooooo... yep!**

* * *

I stood up, sighing. Why did that boy have to be so rude, not even saying sorry! But I could tell he was distant, like his mind was on something else.  
I stood up and brushed the dust off myself, while hiding a dirt removal spell. Ah, what I've learned from Stella. Makes me feel like a daughter of Aphrodite.  
"don't worry, he's like that to everyone." I turned to see a girl walking towards me. "oh, sorry. I'm alexiane. I'm a daughter of ares. We all get a bad rap. We're really not all that horrible." Alexiane had shoulder length wavy brown hair that had redish streaks running down it.  
"that's Nico, son of Hades. He's a year-round camper and seems to ignore everyone," she said, "but in capture the flag, he is the second most powerful fighter, not couting all the huntresses."  
"Who are the huntresses? I heard them mentioned, but I don't know who they are." I questioned.  
She scowled,"the huntresses are actually the hunters of Artemis. They are immortal teenaged maidens who, act like little princesses and avoid boys like they're the swine flu." Alexi smiled  
"last year they tried to recuit me and I flat out re-_ject_-ed them. They were sooo pissed. I laughed so hard at their reaction."  
"Yes but we did recruit your sister. She's quite an archer." we both turned to see Thalia approaching. **(The sister is clairesse!)**Lexi scowled.  
"Hey tree girl, where's your fellow princesses? Primping so we can whip your butts on Friday?" she growled.  
Thalia frowned,"no the rest of the hunters are on their way right now. And you do know us huntresses have never lost to you campers?"  
"Yes and you little brats never let us forget it. But this time will be different pine head!" Lexi humphed. She grabbed my wrist," come on Roxy. Let's escape this freak." that's when I felt a pang of sadness for Thalia. She had almost no family, and lots of the campers hate her for being a huntress.  
"no,I'm not coming with you. Because nobody bosses me around." I replied  
"Then you're just like the rest of them. Annoying useless snobby princesses. And you know what? I challenge you to a fight. Saturday. " lexi retorted. She began to walk away. "good luck. You're gonna need it." she tossed over her shoulder.  
Lexi may be a big brat, but she was right. I was going to lose. I have no training at all. I've never even touched a sword! Thalia put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll help you. And capture the flag is on friday, so you'll be double ready."  
I sighed. "Well, I've never even touched a sword before!"  
Thalia laughed, "Then right now we're going to the armory and finding you one!"

After I was fitted for some lightweight armor, we moved on to weapons. I looked around, fingering different blades until I stopped at one. It was a two foot sword made of celestial bronze with a black metal curving and swirling around the blade. It's name was engraved on the handle "άσπρο κύκλο." I turned to Thalia.  
"white circle" she translated. I stared bug-eyed at the translation and a small indent of a circle and the base of the handle. White circle... MY white circle. I picked up the sword. It felt light and perfect in my hands.  
"this is _my_ sword" I whispered  
Thalia chuckled,"Now that you have _your_ sword, let's see how you can shoot an arrow." she started towards the entrance. I laughed and followed her.

* * *

**Hehe pictures on my profile. now please, please, PLEASE! review!**

***in a trance* press the glowy button...press the glowy button...please reveiw...  
**


End file.
